


Embarazado por sorpresa (metafóricamente hablando)

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo parece indicar que Kuroko está embarazado. ¿Lo está? ¿No lo está? Eso es algo que los miembros del Seirin tendrán que averiguar.<br/>(Si es cierto que está en estado, ¡¿quién es el padre?!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarazado por sorpresa (metafóricamente hablando)

A Aida Riko, orgullosa entrenadora del Seirin, ya no le quedaban más uñas que morder ni pellejos que arrancarse. Al fin y al cabo, cualquiera se hubiese agobiado en su situación. ¿Cómo era posible que Kuroko-kun no parase de engordar  _a pesar_  de que ella misma se había encargado de crear una dieta a su medida?

Había empezado a preocuparse cuando una barriguita tímida empezó a asomarse bajo el uniforme bien flojo y holgado de Seirin. Aquello ya había sido una señal. Lo que nadie se habría esperado era que aquella barriga se convirtiese en un barrigón ballenero conforme iban pasando los meses.

Que aquello no era normal, no.

—¿Soy yo o Kuroko está un poco fondón? —preguntó Kagami tras  _meses_  chocándose (y rebotando) con la barriga de Kuroko.

Y no acababa ahí la cosa, ni mucho menos. Kuroko estaba vomitando  _y_  suplicando batidos de vainilla  _más_  que de costumbre y, cómo no, cayéndose muerto antes de que los entrenamientos hubiesen siquiera empezado.

A los seis meses, Kuroko ya no podía ni jugar.

—No es más que una teoría —Koganei puso los brazos en jarra, observando con una mirada divertida a sus demás compañeros, sentados en el banquillo—, pero creo que Kuroko está embarazado.

—¿Qué tontería es esa? —ladró Hyuuga.

—A decir verdad, tiene todos los síntomas —Riko se mordió el labio, que era ya lo único que podía morder.

Porque el polvo, desde luego, no lo iba a morder jamás.

El noveno mes le daría la razón a Koganei, metafóricamente hablando.

En efecto, Kuroko estaba embarazado.

Lo descubrieron cuando Kuroko pidió ir al baño. Estuvo encerrado alrededor de cuarenta minutos, que dieron para bastantes chistes sobre un presunto Kuroko con gastrointeritis o, mejor aún,  _estreñido_.

—Kuroko ya no es el que era —dijo Izuki con lástima—. Es el  _fantasma_  de lo que fue en su día.

Nadie se rió con su chiste.

«Puto Izuki», pensó Hyuuga con los ojos entrecerrados.

Uno de los del primer año, Furihata, se vio obligado a ir al cuarto de baño y preguntarle a Kuroko si seguía con vida.

Vida era lo que estaba trayendo al mundo.

—Furihata-kun, creo que estoy con contracciones —comentó Kuroko como si no fuera con él la cosa.

Furihata nunca había gritado tanto en su vida.

—¡ENTRENADORA! ¡ENTRENADORA!

—¡Furihata-kun! ¿A qué vienen esos gritos?

—¡Es Kuroko! Está… está… —Furihata tosió todas sus entrañas, creando sin quererlo un ambiente de tensión y expectación, y continuó— ¡ESTÁ PARIENDO!

Mitobe tocó su pulgar con su índice y, en ese círculo perfecto, introdujo el meñique de la otra mano. Ante aquel gesto de mensaje  _desconocido_ , todos acudieron al verdadero —y único— experto.

—Está preguntando si al final “nos lo han preñao” —explicó Koganei sin creérselo.

— _BUT THAT’SU IMPOSSIBRE!_

—Será o no imposible, Kagami-kun, pero la evidencia está ahí: Kuroko-kun está de parto —Riko se levantó, se preguntó cómo amamantaría Kuroko a su retoño, y se acarició la barbilla—. La cuestión es, ¿quién es el padre?

En vez de llamar a una ambulancia para que Kuroko tuviese el cuidado médico que toda persona merecería en tal situación, el equipo del instituto Seirin estuvo unos diez minutos debatiendo la identidad del padre de la criatura.

La primera conclusión fue clara.

—Kagami, ¿cómo has podido? —preguntó Izuki indignado.

—¡Pero que yo no hice nada! ¡Kuroko y yo ni siquiera…! —el pobre Kagami ni  encontró las palabras necesarias. Era el ser más casto del mundo  _y aun así_  lo acusaban de haber embarazado analmente a su mejor amigo.

_Lamentable_.

En vista de que Kagami no había sido el culpable—tuvo que hacer pública su virginidad y heterosexualidad, muy a su pesar—, tuvieron que pensar en otra persona. No tardaron en surgir dos candidatos: Aomine Daiki y Kise Ryouta.

A Midorima ni lo mencionaron porque era evidente que alguien así no podría embarazar a nadie.

La hipótesis final era que el padre no era otro sino Kise Ryouta.

—Es que a ese ya se le ven en la cara sus verdaderas intenciones —comentó con desprecio Hyuuga. Los demás asintieron.

Con eso,  _por fin_  llamaron a los servicios médicos.

La ambulancia llegó más tarde de lo planeado, irrumpiendo a cámara lenta en el gimnasio. Los enfermeros, todos de ellos idénticos, tuvieron que entrar en el cuarto de baño y sacar a Kuroko por la fuerza.

—No quiero parir en el hospital.

Nadie le hizo caso.

La siguiente discusión fue por  _quién_  debería acompañar a Kuroko en la ambulancia.

—Debería ir Kagami —opinó Izuki con cara de que se aproximaba un chiste patético—. Más que nada porque Kuroko va a dar a  _luz_.

«Puto Izuki», pensó Hyuuga con los ojos entrecerrados.

—He de ir yo —Hyuuga cruzó los brazos, reafirmando su autoridad—. Para algo soy el capitán, ¿no?

—¡Y yo la entrenadora! Iré yo con él.

—No.

—Sí.

—Pues hala, ve tú.

Riko fue dando saltitos a la ambulancia y apretó bien fuerte la mano de Kuroko, ya postrado en una camilla que hacía juego con sus ojos.

Kuroko nunca había estado tan bello. A Riko se le estaban saltando las lágrimas al pensar en que estaba a punto de ser testigo del  _milagro de la vida_.

Claro que también aprovechó para preguntar por la identidad del padre. Kuroko no le contestó.

La ambulancia llegó al hospital y con ella la mayor sorpresa que había tenido en su vida. No, no era el hecho de que los chicos del equipo estuviesen ya en la sala de espera ni la decoración espantosa de la misma. No. Lo más aberrante de aquel lugar era la presencia de  _cierto_  equipo.

En efecto, el Touou estaba allí congregado. Solamente faltaban Aomine y  _Momoi_.

—¡Vaya, pero si es el Seirin! Menuda sorpresa —los saludó Imayoshi, el capitán, con una sonrisa inquietante— No me digáis que uno de vuestros chicos también está de parto.

Qué natural.

—¿Cómo que “también”? —preguntó Hyuuga, temiendo ya lo peor.

—El Aomine, que se negó a abortar en su momento —Wakamatsu refunfuñó en su asiento.

—¿Y Momoi está ahí con él? —preguntó Kagami.

—Sí, claro. Al principio iba a entrar Sakurai, pero… —Imayoshi ni siquiera intentó reprimir la risita de turno.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! Aomine-san dijo que iba a estar muy nervioso conmigo gritándole al lado.

—Normal —farfulló Hyuuga. Ni siquiera alguien como Aomine podría soportar un parto con un champiñón arrepentido a su lado.

—¡DAI-CHAN, HAZ UN ÚLTIMO ESFUERZO! —se escuchó la voz de fondo de Momoi, que parecía estar sufriendo más que el propio Aomine.

—CREO QUE ESTOY ENTRANDO EN LA ZONA.

«¿Pariendo en La Zona? ¡Aomine es increíble! ¿Cuál es su secreto?», pensó Kagami, «¿y si Kuroko usa una de sus técnicas y consigue que el bebé salga por otro lado? »

A Kagami no se le daba muy bien pensar.

—¿Pero quién ha preñado a Aomine? —se preguntó Koganei, voz de la razón.

Nadie lo sabía.

A los treinta minutos Kuroko —ya se habían olvidado de él, qué cosas— salió en silla de ruedas, con Riko a su lado.

—¡¿Y bien?! —Hyuuga se levantó del asiento al ver que entre los brazos de Kuroko  _no había nada_ —¡¿Dónde está el niño?!

Kuroko sonrió y se levantó de la silla de ruedas sin ningún tipo de problema. Había quien se estaba empezando a plantear si aquella silla tenía algún tipo de propósito, aparte de servir para hacer el paripé, claro.

—El “niño” siempre ha estado aquí, con todos nosotros —afirmó Kuroko—. Es el compañerismo.

—Qué —fue la respuesta unánime del Seirin.

El compañerismo se había gestado en la mente y en el corazón de Kuroko y continuó hasta sus entrañas, aumentando conforme pasaban los días compartiendo experiencias y pases con el Seirin. Con sus amigos. Con Kagami, la entrenadora Riko, el capitán Hyuuga, Izuki, Kiyoshi —que no dio permiso para aparecer en esta historia— y _los otros_.

—Es decir, que el poder de la amistad te ha dejado embarazado  _metafóricamente hablando_  —Imayoshi se acarició la barbilla. Todos lo miraron atentamente—. Puedo entenderlo en el caso de Kuroko, pero… ¿y Aomine?

Ahí estaba la pregunta.

Floreció la expectación con la llegada de Aomine, también en silla de ruedas. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, orgullosísimo de sí mismo, mientras Momoi se secaba las lágrimas de la felicidad.

Se  _supone_  que serían de la felicidad.

—El único que me puede preñar a mí… ¡soy yo! —proclamó a los cuatro vientos mientras enseñaba un Nenuco con una careta de Aomine— Bienvenido al mundo, Daiki Junior.

—Dai-chan, no.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Más incómodo incluso que las sillas aquellas de madera roída en las que tuvieron que estar reposando el culo durante  _sabe Dios_  cuántas malditas horas para ver que, al final, toda la fanfarria había sido para ver cómo Kuroko decía que adoraba a su equipo y presenciar el momento en que Aomine se sacó un muñeco del culo.

Verlo para creerlo.

—Bueno, cualquiera diría que esta situación es un poco _… embarazosa_. ¿Eh, chicos?

Puto Izuki.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fic que me pidió mi bienquerida Paucha ("Escríbeme un fic mpreg de Kuroko con el padre a tu elección y te pagaré (con amor)").


End file.
